combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Arms Dev Blog (10/02/13)
Hello. This is MiniBeast. Today, I want to introduce you to "Codename: Lynx", another Russian soldier following the release of Zharkov. She is a former officer from the JSF, but she is now working for Warcorp to bring honor to her disgraced family. She possesses superior tactical skills that earned her a codename immediately after joining Warcorp, and she is an outstanding tactician and sniper. Her real name is Natalia, and she comes from a long line of military officers. Her father was a decorated general respected by all of his troops. She grew up with great respect for her father, and so she entered the military academy to follow in his footsteps. Several years later, she had proven herself in battle as an officer of the JSF. Her beauty, and her ability to carry out even the toughest of missions, earned her the nickname, "The Jewel of the JSF". But the thing that brought her the most joy was the fact that she had proven herself to her father. She believed that nothing could steal that joy from her. But, after her father's implication in an elicit bribery case, all of her joy and happiness disappeared. Her father's subordinate, the man responsible for taking the bribes, had conspired to turn her father into the culprit. Her family's honor and reputation were no match for the falsified evidence. Her father was stripped of his ranks and thrown in prison, and the family fell into crippling debt when her mother fell ill from the trauma of watching her husband's fall from grace. However, Natalia never gave up, even after she was half-chased from the JSF. She had a family to protect and her father's honor to reclaim. So, to regain all the things most dear to her, she joined Warcorp as an Operative and began her new life. Next, Designer L will speak a little about her concept design, and the development process. ---- Hello, I am Designer L, the developer in charge of designing Codename: Lynx. The initial design brief for our new Russian female character was "female warrior with a powerful image". We started our design process with the idea of a powerful fighter who could carryout solo infiltration missions without any problems. As seen here, we minimized everything that looked too cumbersome, and gave her a short outfit to support her femininity, and make her look more active. That was the overall concept at the time. As we continued with our work, and as the image of the character started to take shape, we came to the decision that the character wouldn't necessarily have to look powerful or rough just because she is in the military. Since her story is that she graduated from military academy, we thought it would be best to change the direction to make her feel more like an officer instead of a simple combat personnel. So here is when we thought that giving her pearl-white skin with blue eyes and fur trimmings around her neck and hat area would give her a more Russian feel, and thus we changed the design. Since the story goes that she is a daughter of a high-ranking commanding officer (general), and she is from a well-respected family, we gave her a ceremonial uniform. We gave her metallic emblems to show her status as a high-ranking officer, and high-heeled boots to show off her pride. As a result, the image of a powerful military trooper was lost, but the design carried forward with key concepts of a prideful woman from a reputable family and a high-class officer. We believe this made the character more appealing. I hope you are looking forward to the new character, "Codename: Lynx", who will be hitting the battleground this October. Trivia *Nexon made a mistake when they wrote "But, after her father's implication in an elicit bribery case, all of her joy and happiness disappeared". It should be illicit. Category:Developer Blogs Category:2013